Silence Is Bliss
by Illusa
Summary: Post TP. Link is living at the castle with Zelda. A year has passed since Ganon's defeat, but there is now a new adventure arising...
1. Chapter 1

"Link, I wish to talk to you." Link walked towards Princess Zelda's throne. He bowed when he was a few feet in front of her. He was not in the traditional Hero's tunic. He wore a light blue tunic with the royal family's coat of arms on the left side of the tunic. His dirty blond hair was in a low ponytail, his bangs on either side of his pale face.

"What do you wish to discuss, Princess?"

"It has been made mandatory that the Hero of Twighlight has a personal maid. She shall be the only one to do anything you ask of her. She shall be the only one allowed to come into your room and touch your belongings, unless told otherwise. Let her in."

A young lady, about Link's age, came into the room. Her flowing black and blue hair behind her. Her head was bent forward, black and blue hair shadowing her eyes. She stopped when she was a few feet away and bowed.

"Link, this is Synder, your personal maid. She should not cause you any trouble."

"Thank you, Princess." Link began walking away, Synder right behind him.

"Link!" He turned and looked at the Princess. She motioned him to approach him. He did so. "She is a mute. If you wish for her to speak to you, then allow her to write it out. She has a small notebook and a portable writing utensil." She whispered.

He nodded and began walking out of the throne room once again.

"Synder, let me see your face clearly." She stiffened, but did as she was told. Her face was fair, nothing wrong. Her eyes were a violet blue that stood out of her beautiful face.

_I've never seen such beautiful eyes. They're so bright and yet so dark._

"Okay. I guess I should let you know what you can do. Um…" He thought. "My weapons are off-limits, that is, until I teach you how to handle them properly…" He thought and thought. "What else do maids usually do?"

Synder got out a small notebook and a piece of charcoal (It's supposed to be a pencil) and wrote something. She gave the small notebook to Link, who read the message to himself:

_Maids do the cleaning of the rooms assigned to them. They also do what is asked of them by the ones with a higher position than them._

"Well, then. I doubt you'll need to clean up much since I don't make much of a mess. I guess, if necessary, then you'll send message to Princess Zelda. Is that all right?" She nodded.

It has been a week since she has been working as the Hero's personal maid. Just like the Hero said, she did not actually have much to do. He is what he said: a clean guy.

"If you hold it like this, then you'll be able to see if there is any rust or anything undesirable. See?"

Synder leaned over Link's shoulder to see how to clean the clawshot, one of the many weaponry he had used to save Hyrule from the Twighlight.

There was a soft knock at the door. Synder opened the door. Princess Zelda walked into the room.

"Hello, Princess. How may I help you?" Link greeted the princess, placing his clawshot on the table in front of him. "Synder? Could you get tea for us?" Synder nodded and left to the kitchen.

"What are you doing here? I thought they fired you." Sneered one of the cooks.

"Ever since you disappeared to the throne room, we haven't heard anything 'bout you. We hoped they fired you!" laughed another.

"Hey! If you aren't finished working, then I will have you doing cleaning duties!" Everyone became quiet as the head of the servants came into the kitchen.

"Synder! How've you been? It's been a month since I last saw you. My goodness! You've grown thin, are you eating properly?" Emma, Synder's mother, babbled as she hugged and looked Synder over.

Synder began to talk in sign language.

_I am fine, mother. I am eating properly._

Emma stared at Synder, her adopted daughter, listening to her.

"Where have you, though?"

_I have been made the personal maid of the Hero of Twighlight._

"Lucky you! Now, I know you're here for something. What is it? Tea? Alright. How many cups? Three? Okay. Here you are. Now get going."


	2. Chapter 2

Synder walked out of the room, closing the door quietly.

"What is it you need, Zelda? I doubt you've come for a regular visist." Zelda looked at Link.

"You're right. I've had dreams of a war. There were creatures hidden in shadows. There was blood everywhere."

"Was it in Hyrule?"

"No. It was in a place that I've never been to, but I feel like I have always known about it, even though I don't."

The two stayed silent, in their own thought. There was a knock at the door. Link opened the door.

"Thank you, Synder." Zelda said as Synder began to serve the two of them. "Why is there three?"

"Don't worry, Princess. I would like a cup." The head counselor came in and was served a cup of tea as he sat down.

"What do you need, sir? You don't come here unless you want something." The counselor sipped his tea before he responded.

"We have received word that a large group of Staflos and Redeads coming towards the castle."

"Why haven't you informed us earlier?" Link exclaimed.

"The people have already been evacuated to Zora's Domain."

"What about the Princess! She's still here!"

"Everything is ready for the transfer to Zora's Domain."

"I am staying." Zelda declared.

"You cannot! I will stay! I will be fine." Link debated.

The princess sighed, but left with the counselor.

"Synder. Come." Link grabbed his items and ran out with Synder behind him. "Princess!" Zelda was about to step into the carriage, when Link called her. "Please, take Synder. I know all the other servants have already been taken. It would not be fair if she was by herself here. She could be attacked."

"There isn't any time or space!" yelled the counselor.

"Find some space! Get out of here as quick as you can!" Link yelled back as he left.

The silent sound of the streets echoed the boots on Link's feet as he ran to the south exit of Castle Town.

"Master Link!"

"Captain! How close are they?" He got his sword and shield out, preparing for battle.

"Captain! There are Deku Nuts with the Redeads and Staflos!"

"Damn! What are we gonna do?"

"Are there any archers in this group?"

"About 15 or so."

"Get some bombs."

* * *

><p>As the group of monsters approached the South Castle Town gate, the archers began to fire the bomb arrows at the enemies.<p>

"It's working! Keep firing, men!" And they did. The Staflos, the Redeads, and the Dark Nuts began to disappear in the smoke of the explosions.

"What?" Link exclaimed as the smoke cleared. There was a dark, transparent barrier that protected the monsters as they went into town. "Damn! Damn it all!"

_They won't be able to last long fighting face-to-face. They still haven't learned how to fight against these kinds of monsters._

The Dark Nuts got ready as they closed in on the knights. The Staflos and Redeads were behind, waiting to attack.

"Stand your ground! Get behind them and attack until their arm-" The first row of Dark Nuts swung their giant swords at the first row of knights, knocking them away.

_Not even I can fight them off without using the bomb arrows. What can we do?_

The Hero thought as the Redeads and the Staflos began to fight as well.

* * *

><p>There was a loud roar. Everyone-even the monsters-froze.<p>

A large shadow appeared above the two groups. Link looked up and immediate fear spread throughout his body.

The black as night and midnight blue scales shone in the afternoon sun as the dragon descended behind the monsters.

_Not even I can fight against it without endangering any of the men._

The dragon roared into the sky. She was spreading her black and midnight blue wings, her sharp tail swung back and forth, and her regal head upon her long neck looked at the large group in front of her.

She was no bigger than a one-story building, but she was still intimidating.

She lunged forward toward the group. She grabbed a Dark Nut with her mouth and crushed it, armor and all. Her spear-like tail swung at the other monsters. Her claws grabbed and scratched.

The Hylians continued to fight with the aid of the dragon.

* * *

><p>All was silent.<p>

There was only one Dark Nut left.

The dragoness had it backed up into a corner.

She reared her head and roared triumphantly.

The Dark Nut, still in full armor, thrust its sword forward, plunging deep into the dragoness' chest.

She screamed and attacked the Dark Nut.

She thrashed around, kicking up dust everywhere.

The dust began to settle.

Link gasped. In the place of the dragon, stood a figure falling to the ground.

"Synder!" Link ran and caught her before she hit the ground. "Synder! Synder!"

Her eyes were closed, her face was pale, her breathing was shallow. The wound inflicted on her chest was deep, the blood was flowing and staining the white dress she wore and the light blue tunic the Hero wore.

_Damnit! I need a red potion, a fairy, something!_

He looked in the pouches he had with him. He found a bottle with only a small sips worth of red potion.

_Hope this will be enough._

He leaned Synder against him and tilted the bottle so she could drink the remaining potion.

Her wound did not close, but the bleeding did stop.  
>"Captain!" Link called as he tried to cover Synder's wound.<p>

"Yes, Master Link?" He responded as he ran to Link.

"Are there any carriages and a horse that can pull it?"

"There should be a small cart near the stables."

"Good. Have your men get the cart ready, your best archers, Epona." Link commanded as she began to prepare for the fast journey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all of my readers for waiting so long! I finally found the notebook that contains this story! To make it up to you all, this is a really long chapter. It is five pages long!**

* * *

><p>Link looked at Synder. She was in the middle of a cart with a thin blanket wrapped tightly around her. The 3 best archers surrounded her, bows and arrows at the ready. The captain sat in front to steer the horse to Zora's domain.<p>

"Whenever you're ready, Mater Link!" Link pulled out his sword, ready to protect the cart as much as he could.

"Let's go!" The group moved forward. Bulbins with boars, monster-like birds, and bokoblins appeared. The archers released the arrows. The cart moved faster. Link's sword hit many monsters, killing them instantly.

This lasted for 2 more hours before the monsters disappeared when they were close to the domain.

* * *

><p>Link looked at the cart and its passengers; there wasn't any casualties and they were about half an hour away from their final destination.<p>

"Ralis! Prince Ralis!" Link called as he ran to the Zoran Prince.

"Link? What's wrong?" The prince asked.

"Where is Princess Zelda?"

"Link? What happened?" The Princess gasped when she saw the blood on Link and Synder, who was in the young man's arms. "Link! Are you alright?"

"Yes, but Synder needs your help!" He carefully set Synder on the ground. He folded his hat into a pillow-like form and placed it under her head.

"What happened to her?" The princess asked as Link removed the makeshift bandages he made.

"Please. Help her." Link begged, silently.

Zelda kneeled down and looked at the wound. It ran from the middle of her chest to the bottom of her ribs. Zelda placed her hand over the wound and began to heal her.

"Prince Ralis? Could you have somewhere for this young girl to rest undisturbed?"

Prines Ralis nodded and ordered some Zora to make a bed fit for the wounded girl.

* * *

><p>Link placed Synder on the bed and covered her with a blanket he had found in Zelda's carriage. He stroked the side of her face with the back of his hand.<p>

"Well done, Master Link! I hear that the situation at the castle has been taken care of! Well done!" The head counselor congratulated as he pat Link on his back.

"Sir, could you be a bit quieter?" Link requested softly.

"Why should I?" He demanded loudly.

"Because Synder is resting." Zelda replied.

"Of what importance is this Synder that you and the princess care so much about?"

"1) She's my friend and 2) she saved us all." Link told him in a harsh tone.

"How? How did she "save us all?" Tell me!" the counselor demanded.

Link led the man away from Synder to the princess, who was talking with the captain.

"Princess, Counselor... I need to tell you what happened today." The captain said as Link stood next to him.

* * *

><p>"This is outrageous! She is a threat to Hyrule! We must rid ourselves of her!" the counselor proclaimed as he stalked over to Synder, who was still asleep.<p>

"How is she a threat?" Link demanded as he followed the counselor.

"She is a monster! That is evidence enough to prove she is a threat!" The counselor responded as he reached Synder's side.

"But she saved us all!" the captain said.

The counselor grabbed one of Synder's arms and pulled her harshly out of bed. She fell to the floor with a thud and a groan. Her wound opened up once more and blood began to spill from her wound again, ruining the recently put bandages.

"Stop this at once!" Everyone turned and saw the princess walking towards the group.

"Princ-" The counselor began as he let go of the hurt girl, who crawled to a corner of the room they were in, shaking.

"Silence!" Zelda kneeled in front of Synder and reached a hand out to the frightened girl with a smile on her face. Synder backed up and whimpered as her hand touched the wound on her chest. "It's alright. I won't hurt you, Synder." Zelda cooed to the younger girl.

Synder looked at the Princess's face, and then she looked at her hand. She slowly got her hands and knees and quickly crawled into Zelda's arms, shaking and burying her head into the older girl's chest.

"Captain, could you please escort the counselor to the castle?" Zelda requested.

The captain nodded and left with the counselor, who was very reluctant to leave.

"Link? Could you get some fresh bandages and my trunk?" He nodded and left for the requested items.

"Synder? Look at me. Please?" Synder looked up at the princess, tears on her cheeks. "Don't listen to the counselor. He doesn't know how strong and kind you are. Okay?" Synder nodded slowly.

"Princess." Link had returned with the bandages and Zelda's trunk.

"Thank you, Link. Could you make sure no one is looking? You included." He blushed as he walked away, far enough to keep people (and Zoras) away and for him to not be able to hear what was going on behind him.

"Synder, I need you to take off your dress." Synder shook her head and backed away from Zelda. "You must. I won't be able to heal you properly if your dress is in the way." She shook her head again and closed her eyes. She began to be shrouded in black and slowly became smaller. In her place stood a small dragon. Black and midnight blue scales adorned her petite body. She had big violet eyes that stared into Zelda's soul. The sharp tail that she had was blunt. The four horns on her head were also blunt and short. Her wings were folded and small. "You can change your size?" Zelda asked, surprisingly calm.

Synder nodded and walked back over the princess. Zelda wrapped the bandages around the wound, careful to not hurt Synder anymore than she always was. Synder rubbed her head against Zelda's chest, thanking the princess for helping her.

"You're welcome, Synder. Could you please take off your dress, though? I don't want you to walk around like this yet, and your dress is soiled."

Zelda turned around and looked in her trunk for a dress suitable for the dragon girl.

* * *

><p>"Link." He turned and saw Synder in a new dress. It was a floor-length dress that was a bit tight around her curves, but didn't change anything about her. It was a navy blue with a thick, white ribbon at the waist that tied up at the back. Her hair had been tied into a high ponytail by a thin, white ribbon. It was simple, but made her look beautiful.<p>

"Y-you look beautiful, Synder." He blushed, so did she. Zelda smiled, seeing the reaction of the two.

"Link, could you please escort us back to the castle?" Zelda asked.

"But, there is only a cart, nothing fit for you, Zelda." Link said.

"That's fine. Come, Synder. I want you to accompany me."

Luckily, there weren't any monsters, so it was a smooth ride.

_Why can synder turn into a dragon? Is she a possible threat like counselor says?_ Zelda thought.

"Link, stop." She said as they stopped right outside the walls of Castle Town.

"What's the matter, Princess? Is something wrong?"

"No. I would like to walk through two to the castle, not ride." Zelda got off the cart, Synder behind her.

* * *

><p>As the princess, Link, and Synder walked through town, Synder felt solf-concious.<p>

_Why are people staring at me?_

She felt a hand cover her mouth and an arm around her arms and waist, dragging her away from her high-ranked friends. She struggled to free herself, but stopped when she felt shoot throughout her thin frame from her chest.

She was pushed against a wall and was forcefully kissed.

* * *

><p><em>There was a scream. There was another.<em>

_And another._

_And another._

_People screamed as they ran out of the way. _

_The guards ran after._

_There was a few grunts._

_An iron net was thrown._

_There was another scream, but it was not human._

The creature rattled in the net, trying to get out. The guards surrounded the net, their spears pointed at it.

"What's going on here?!"

The guards saw the hero stand behind them, mad.

"We caught a dragon trying to kill a man."

"Just let it go!" Link grabbed the iron net and pulled it off the dragon. It ran off out of the South Gates into Hyrule Field.

* * *

><p>Synder stayed in her dragon form, scared of ruining Zelda's dress and of the Hylians that wished to kill her. She felt something fall on to her snout. She looked up and saw the rain begin to pour. She walked around, looking for a place to rest. She climbed into a tree and laid down on the thickest branch covered in leaves.<p>

_What will I do now? I can't go back._


	4. Chapter 4

She opened her eyes to the sound crickets and owls. Synder lifted her head from her front paws and sleepily looked around. During the time she was outside, it had become nighttime.

Her body froze as she heard someone climbing the tree she was in. She dared not move lest she be killed in an instant.  
>"Synder?" She looked behind her. Her heart began to beat fast. She tensed even more when she saw the one who called her. "Synder? What happened?"<p>

Link sat in front of her, blocking her only safe way down.

"Synder? Please." He reached a hand out to Synder, palm up, but not touching her. She didn't blink, or move. "Please?" He said in a soft, pleading voice.

Synder slowly crawled over to Link and sat on his lap, rubbing her head against his chest. Link wrapped his strong arms around Synder's small body.

"Don't listen to what they say. They're not really sure on how to react with a dragon now." He consoled her. She whimpered as a small tear fell down her small head. "I heard what happened Synder. I'm sorry if the guards were bothering you. They're stupid." He chuckled, remembering how cowardly the guards had been for a little longer, not talking, not moving, just enjoying the comfort they gave each other. "Let's go back, Synder." He whispered.

Link let go of the dragon girl and jumped down from the tree. Synder followed.

"Synder. I want you to stay in this form and walk next to me, okay?" She stopped and looked at Link, scared. He kneeled in front of her and placed a hand on her cheek. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He said with a small smile.

* * *

><p>There were gasps.<p>

There were whimpers.

"Excuse me? Mr. Hero?" Link turned and saw a little girl looking at him, nervously.

"What is it, young lady?" He asked. She looked at Synder.

"Can I pet her?" He looked at Synder with a soft smile.

"Sure, why not." He guided the girl to Synder, standing a few feet away. The young girl held out a hand to Synder, hesitant. Synder crouched down, scared. Her big violet eyes stared at the young girl, warily.

The young girl hesitantly touched Synder's head. When Synder didn't move, the girl continued to pet her, with a smile on her face. Synder eventually got up and softly rubbed her head against the girl's small chest. The girl giggled and hugged Synder. The dragon's wings wrapped around the girl in a hug.

A crowd began to form around Synder, the young girl and Link.

"What is her name?" "How old is she?" "Where is she from?" People began to ask Link.

"Please, excuse us. We need to see the Princess." The people moved to the side to let Link and Synder walk to the castle.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Synder, Link." Zelda greeted them.<p>

"Hello, Zelda." Link said as he and Synder walked into Zelda's room.

"You two must be cold. Dinner will be ready in about an hour. Why don't you two get ready? Synder, you will be our special guest since you helped save the knights and Hyrule. I will have someone attend to you both shortly." Zelda said as she led both to where they were to bathe and get ready.

Link sighed as he relaxed in the bathtub.

_I wonder why Synder didn't run off to another place. I mean I'm glad that she stayed why did she?_

He finished bathing and finished getting ready for dinner. There was a knock on the door to Link's room. Synder came in wearing a black floor length dress that had a white ribbon around her waist, with a bow on the back. Her hair was in a high ponytail and was tied with a white ribbon. There was the click of heels as she walked to Link. The dress was long-sleeved and was a bit low-cut. He blushed as he stared at Synder.

"You look... beautiful, Synder." He ran his hand through his hair forgetting that he had to continue to get ready.

Synder walked to Link and made him sit on a stool. She got the brush and began to brush his hair. Link closed his eyes and leaned back as Synder's soft hands fixed his hair.

_Why is it that I've never been so relaxed before?_

* * *

><p>Link sat on Zelda's right, Synder to his right. Everyone in the room had a high position, except Synder. This is why she was very nervous; unsure of what to do.<p>

A plate was placed in front of Synder. She saw that it was her mother that had given it to her.

"Just follow everyone else" she whispered, "you'll be fine." Emma winked at her and continued passing out the plates. Synder saw that it was a salad. She looked to Link for help.

Synder was able to get through most of the dinner without any problems. It was time for the main meal. She's hardly eaten anything since she does not know what to eat. Her mother gave her another plate. She did not know what the food was, but it smelled good.

Synder stood abruptly, startling everyone.

"Synder? What's wrong?" Link asked.

She walked to Zelda and threw the plate on the floor.

"Synder! What are you doing?!" Link yelled at her.

Synder turned to her medium-sized dragon form.

"She'll kill us all!" On the many people in the room screamed.

"Synder! Please, stop!"cried the Princess.

Synder jumped on the of the head counselor, pinning his arms and legs.

"GET HER OFF OF ME!"

She began to bite him. She was thrown off and trapped into a magical cage Zelda created.

"Head counselor! Are you alright?" Link and Zelda were surprised. The man's clothes were thin, which would have been easy for Synder to damage him, but she didn't.

There was a small clinking sound along with the rustling of cloth.

Link looked back at Synder and saw that she had dropped a small vial. She gently pushed it out of the cage. Link picked it up and looked at the label on it.

"Princess." Link showed her the glass vial.

"Does this belong to you, Head counselor?" Link asked, turning to the man that was being helped up.

"Yes, it does."

"Then you were trying to poison me?" His eyes became wide at the accusation.

"Wh-what are you talking about?! Why would I try to poison the princess?" Zelda turned to Synder.

"Synder, how did you know this is poison?" Zelda asked the dragon-girl.

Synder opened her mouth slightly and something green and solid dropped onto the floor of the cage. It began to burn the floor slightly.

"You can use poison, so you can smell it as well?"

The dragon nodded.

"Guards!" Link ordered. They grabbed the counselor. "Take him away."

"Synder? What's wrong?" said dragon was curled up into a ball and had closed her eyes.

"She's tired. The cage takes away her energy to prevent her from trying to escape."

Zelda released the spell as Synder became human again. Link carried Synder bridal-style to his room and placed her on his bed.

"Link?" Zelda walked into the room right after.

"I'm worried about her, Zelda." Link explained to her as he sat with his face in his hands and elbows on his knees. "It's almost like ever since she's been with me..."

"Link. Why don't the two of you go to Ordon? Try to get to know more about each other. That way you can see if she feels like its your fault or not."

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for the little wait. But school is starting soon and I've been very busy. Not only that, but my grandparents are also here. They are leaving today, so now I'm starting to have time.<strong>

**Reviews:**

**HowXenn3: Just writing about everyone wanting to kill Synder, but be happy! She's going to get many friends!**

**Please review as much as you guys can because if you do, then I will be motivated to write more! **


	5. Announcement: Emergency

**I am sorry to announce this right now guys. I am going to put my stories on temporary hiatus. My laptop got a virus on Sunday and now am in trouble with my dad because of this. I WILL continue to write these stories, only I need some time to fix my laptop and STAY out of trouble with my dad. Please continue to read my stories, even if they are not very far. Please review! I will also be putting another competition up in a few weeks!**


End file.
